How Finn & Puck Almost Ruined the Mural Project
by slackerD
Summary: The students of McKinley High paint a mural. The glee club portion doesn't turn out as planned. R/Q, B/S


**Title:** How Finn and Puck Almost Ruined the William McKinley High School Free Expression Mural Project  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>Crossover:<strong> NewsRadio/glee  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Santana, New Directions, Will, Figgins, Sue  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The students of McKinley High paint a mural. The glee club portion doesn't turn out as planned.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~2,630  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> 5x11 for NewsRadio, none for glee  
><strong>AN:**Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.

It all starts when Mr. Schuester walks into glee with an announcement.

"It seems that Mr. Figgins wants the entire school to participate in a mural project."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asks.

"It _means_that each club has been given a bit of wall to paint as part of a larger mural. Once it's finished, it's supposed to represent McKinley and its inhabitants."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Santana says.

There are murmurs of agreement.

"Nonetheless, the glee club has been given a spot. The way I see it, we have two options. We can either all come up with one idea that we all agree on…"

"That will never happen," Kurt says.

"Option two," Mr. Schuester continues. "Is that we split up into groups and do several smaller images. Sort of like a mural of glee."

"I vote for that idea," Finn says.

"Me too," Puck agrees.

"Okay, then, why don't we take a vote," Mr. Schuester says. "All those in favor of one mural raise your hand."

Rachel is the only one who does.

"And who's in favor of several, smaller mural?"

Eleven hands shoot up.

"Smaller murals it is," Mr. Schuester announces. "Okay, so how many groups should we have?"

"How big is it, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asks.

"Uh, we've been given a side spot." Mr. Schuester pulls out some notes. "It looks like it's a rectangle measuring 30' by 16'."

"I say we do pairs," Mercedes offers. "Six boxes, six pairs."

"Well, I suppose that might be the easiest," Mr. Schuester agrees. "Are you all able to pair off?"

He doesn't receive a verbal reply. Instead, everyone stands up and begins to maneuver into pairs. A minute later, he has his answer. There aren't any real surprises. Artie and Tina are together, then Kurt and Mercedes, Mike and Matt, Santana is with Brittany, Finn is with Puck, which leaves Rachel with Quinn.

No one seems upset with their partner, so Mr. Schuester tells everyone to brainstorm ideas.

"We're slotted to paint our section in one week. I think it would make things easier if you all have your mural planned out as much as possible. That should make the process go smoothly. Does anyone have any specific mural related questions?"

"Is there anything that's banned?" Kurt asks as he raises his hand.

"The same rules apply to the murals that do to school apparel," Mr. Schuester replies. "Nothing promoting alcohol or drugs, PG-13 rating for things like language or god forbid, sexuality and no derogatory comments."

"Take away all of Puckasauras' fun, why don't you, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester sighs. "They're not my rules, Puck. And you've managed to make it this far without any of those things on your clothing. I'm sure you'll survive."

"It's the principal, man, the principal."

"Do you even know what that means, Noah?" Rachel says, turning in her chair to face him.

"I know enough, Berry," Puck snaps. "I just don't want my creative genius to be stifled by your rules and restrictions."

"Creative genius," Kurt snorts. "Now _that's_funny."

"You wish you were as awesome as me, Hummel."

"There are many things I wish for in this life, Puck," Kurt replies. "More than one local store that carries name brands or someone who appreciate Broadway _and_fashion as much as I do, but I'm fairly certain I'll never, ever wish to be more like you."

"All right, guys, let's focus," Mr. Schuester says. "Please brainstorm ideas for the mural. Let's move on to practice, all right?"

**…**

One week later, ten glee members show up in paint clothes ready to work. Kurt is, of course, wearing designer paint wear. Rachel is actually in jeans, but her sweater is still argyle. Still, it's a small victory in Quinn's mind. The blonde can just imagine the ridiculous task of trying to remove all the paint off the diva. Sure, she's glad to help out her girlfriend in the shower _any_time, but Rachel would most likely be too absorbed in removing paint for any real enjoyment. She'd also probably be lecturing about the use of non environment friendly paint.

Puck and Finn are conspicuously absent. Though no one is completely surprised.

After assigning everyone a square and dividing up the supplies, Mr. Schuester goes searching for the two missing members. Everyone else gets to work.

Artie and Tina have the lower right corner while Rachel and Quinn have the bottom left. Brittany and Santana have the middle bottom. Kurt and Mercedes took the top right while Mike and Matt have the top left.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let Noah and Finn have top center?" Rachel asks.

"Jealous, Berry?" Santana mocks. "Too bad your midget status kept you from the prime real estate."

"Well, then, why didn't you take it?" Rachel questions.

"Cause I wanted this one," Brittany tells her.

"Awww, Santana, you old softie," Rachel teases.

"Shut up, Berry," Santana snaps. "B cares and I don't. That's why."

"Don't be mad at Rachel, Santana," Brittany says. "She looks cute in jeans even if the sweater makes me want to tear it off her. And not in a sexy way."

Mr. Schuester shows up interrupting the ensuring bickering. Everyone notices he has neither Finn or Puck with him.

"Figure those slackers forgot," Santana says. "I bet Finn doesn't even know what a mural is."

"Santana, be nice," Brittany admonishes.

"Quinn and I would be happy to fill that square as well, Mr. Schue," Rachel volunteers.

"That won't be necessary, Rachel," Mr. Schuester replies. "We've got time. Besides it wouldn't be fair to simply give it to you. Everyone would have to agree."

"Never gonna happen," Mercedes pipes up.

"I'd expect nothing less," Rachel snaps.

"Guys," Mr. Schuester interjects. "I think we're getting away from the spirit of the mural."

"Besides," Mike says. "They might just be running late."

"Or nervous to paint in front of the rest of us," Matt adds.

"Exactly," Mr. Schuester agrees. "We'll give them time to show up and if not, then we'll decide what to do with the empty square."

**…**

Finn and Puck never show up. No one's surprised but Mr. Schuester.

One by one, each pair finishes and departs, leaving the Spanish teacher to stare at the blank square of procrastination. He can only hope that something came up or they were finalizing their idea.

**…**

One week later, Finn and Puck's square is _still_blank.

Staring at it, Rachel wonders if _she_should be more surprised. Quinn doesn't think so.

**…**

That afternoon in glee everyone agrees that Finn and Puck should skip rehearsing and finish their portion of the mural.

"You're making us look bad," Mercedes says.

"You are," Rachel agrees. "Even the _hockey_team finished theirs."

"And there's no way in hell they even know what the word mural means," Kurt adds.

"Jeez, fine," Puck says. "I know I'm not gonna win if Berry and Hummel agree on something."

"Damn straight," the pair reply.

So while the rest of glee club practices Mercedes' solo, Finn and Puck stand in front of their blank square trying to figure out what to paint.

**…**

The next morning, Mr. Schuester is called into Figgins' office before he can even set his briefcase down.

When he arrives, Finn and Puck are already there.

"If this is some disciplinary matter-"

"Please sit, William."

Mr. Schuester sighs and sits next to Finn. "What is this about?"

"It is about the glee club section of the mural, specifically the portion painted by these two."

"How do you even know it was us?" Puck asks.

"Because three days ago when I asked the blonde Cheerio why one part of your mural was blank, she told me it was yours and you hadn't finished it."

"Okay then," Puck says, slumping back into his chair.

"What's the problem then?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"The problem is their mural," Figgins replies. "It's not appropriate or in the spirit of the project."

"Does it violate any of the restrictions you gave the faculty?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"Well, no, it doesn't," Figgins says. "But that doesn't mean it's suitable for the McKinley High Free Expression Mural."

"But if it's a free expression mural, shouldn't they be allowed to express themselves?" Mr. Schuester questions, standing.

"This is a school, William," Figgins tells him. "There must be rules and regulations. If they're not followed there'd be chaos."

"So because it doesn't fall into your definition of what should be on a mural, it's not allowed? What happened to freedom of speech?"

"I am in charge of this institution, William. There is no freedom of speech unless I say so," Figgins replies, standing. "If I deem it unacceptable, then it is. It's being erased."

"But we worked really hard on it," Puck says. "It's like this expression of who we are. Or whatever."

"Then it shouldn't be ignored. And I for one, think it's awesome. I would be proud to hang it in my home. We're going to the school board," Mr. Schuester says. "C'mon guys. Let's leave before we're not allowed to speak at all."

Finn and Puck follow Mr. Schuester out, who stomps all the way to his office.

"Don't worry, guys," he tells them. "The school board has to listen to reason."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn says.

"Of course, Finn," Mr. Schuester replies. "It's just like glee. You have to be able to express yourself in your own way. Why don't you show me what you two painted."

**…**

"_This _is the expression of who you guys are?" Mr. Schuester asks eventually.

"Or whatever?" Finn offers.

"I can't believe this," Mr. Schuester continues. "I stood up for you guys. I defended your art."

"Yeah," Puck agrees. "I can't believe you did that."

"I hate to say it," Mr. Schuester says. "But defending _this_might be one of the stupidest decisions I've ever made."

"I don't know," Sue says, joining them. "There's always your hair. And that tie is definitely hideous. Wouldn't you agree, ladyface?"

"Not your best, Mr. Schue," Kurt adds. He stares at the mural for a moment. "Well, points to you guys for being unlike anyone else."

"Thanks," Finn smiles.

"I'm not sure that was supposed to be a compliment, Finn," Rachel says, walking up with Quinn.

"It's like that documentary, _My Kid Could Paint That_," Quinn adds.

"Really?" Rachel questions. "I don't remember any of the art being so…juvenile."

"Possibly because we spent the whole time making out, remember?"

"That's right," Rachel smirks. "It was the first time you let me get to second base."

Finn turns red.

Puck leers. "Go on."

"Please don't," Kurt says, covering his ears.

"I agree," Sue adds. "That statement is already provoking disturbing images that not even a lobotomy could erase. But I'm still willing to try."

"Too much information aside," Mr. Schuester interrupts. "Finn and Puck have the right to express themselves. No matter how immature and ridiculous."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester sighs. "You're welcome, Finn."

**…**

At lunch, Rachel finds Mr. Schuester writing furiously in his office. She knocks. He doesn't look up. She knocks much louder.

"Oh hi, Rachel," he says looking up briefly before returning to writing. "You think this could wait until later? I'm a bit busy right now."

"I suppose so. What are you working on?"

"I'm writing a defense for Finn and Puck's mural. The school board is voting on it this afternoon."

Rachel laughs. "Why would you defend that monstrosity?"

"Because it's awesome and I would be proud to hang it in my home," Mr. Schuester offers sheepishly.

"Right," Rachel nods, skeptically. "Well if you want any assistance, I'd be glad to help."

Mr. Schuester eyes Rachel for a moment before nodding. He tries to push down the fear he feels at the evil gleam in Rachel's eyes.

**…**

That afternoon, Mr. Schuester stands before the school board. Behind him sits Finn, Puck, Rachel and under protest, Quinn; two are them look bored, one exuberant and one nervous.

"Why am I here again?" Quinn asks.

"Because you're my ride home."

"And why are you here?"

"Because Noah and Finn are our teammates and we should support them. Also, I assisted Mr. Schue with his defense, so I'd like to see the results."

Quinn sighs. "Why am I here again?"

"If everyone could please quiet down," the chair of the school board says. "We can get started."

"First off, I would like to thank the school board committee for allowing me to speak on behalf of my students and for the consideration they will hopefully be giving the situation when deliberating."

"I wrote that," Rachel whispers to Quinn.

"What a surprise."

"Now I think it's obvious," Mr. Schuester continues. "That what my students were trying to do with their portion of the free expression mural was make a commentary on free expression murals and what they've come to represent. It is both an expression of their own views on society as well as their observations about how society views both art and taste."

The chair person looks at the boys. "Is that true?"

"Well…"

"I don't even know what that means," Finn says.

Rachel smacks her forehead in frustration.

"Art is subjective, wouldn't we all agree," Mr. Schuester tries. A murmur of agreement fills the room. "Well, then who am you or I to judge someone's vision. True, we may not agree or even approve of what they've created, but it is certainly their right to do so."

"Yes, but they're teenage boys," the committee head says. "Isn't the role of the school to help mold and educate them? If we were to allow this…eyesore to exist, what message would we the adults in their lives be sending the rest of McKinley?"

"Freedom of speech, for one thing," Mr. Schuester answers. "Creativity and keeping an open mind for another."

"Or that juvenile and immature behavior is acceptable in our town," the board member to the left of the committee head says.

"I think everyone already knows that," Rachel whispers to Quinn.

"Yes, but isn't it good for them to get it out of their system now?" Mr. Schueser asks. "This mural serves three purposes. One, it is allowing these students to experience freedom of expression. Two, it's a creative outlet. Three, they get to have the world see and react to something they've contributed. This could help urge them towards what they ultimately want to do. It could be helping to shape their future. Please don't take this away from them. Thank you for listening."

Mr. Schuester sits as the committee deliberates. The discussion lasts less than ten seconds.

"We're painting over it," the committee head announces.

"You can't do that," Mr. Schuester objects, standing.

"Actually they just finished five minutes ago."

"Whatever," Puck says. "It's cool."

"Well this was a colossal waste of my time," Quinn announces, standing.

"Sorry about your mural," Rachel calls out as Quinn drags her out.

"Sorry guys," Mr. Schuester says, smacking them on the back.

"It's all right, Mr. Schue," Finn says. "Thanks for trying."

"Yeah," Puck agrees. "And I wasn't that attached to it anyway."

"How'd we even come up with stinkbutt?" Finn asks as the trio exits.

"Dunno," Puck replies. "But it was hilarious at the time."

"You guys didn't visit Mr. Ryerson before you painted it, did you?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"Of course not, Mr. Schue," Puck answers.

"Yeah," Finn says. "That guy's super creepy."

**…**

Because they can't agree about what should be in the newly blank square, they finally just paint, _New Directions: Don't Stop Believin'_.

Mr. Schuester and Rachel think it's excellent. Everyone else thinks it's ridiculous, but are tired of arguing and want to go home.

At least it won't get banned, Mr. Schuester thinks.


End file.
